4. Interview with Klan Lord Krilish
The following is a short Interview between an Interviewer from the Intergalactic Space Federation (I) and Klan Lord Krilish (KLK) of the Klan Regus. :The Interviewer looked once again at the impressive figure sat opposite him. A tall man, even when seated you knew he was tall. He possessed a thin pale face and close cropped white hair. But one feature he found quite disconcerting was his eyes – pink penetrating eyes betraying no emotion-penetrating his very being. He was dressed in a black leather tunic, over which was draped a black cape. It was obvious to anyone who saw him that Krilish was a powerful man – his whole aura spoke of calm, self assurance. The Interviewer fidgetted in his chair and made his opening remark. I: “Today we are privileged to have with us one of the most notable of Klan Lords, Klan Lord Krilish of the Klan Regus.” :KLK: “It is a pleasure to be here.” I: “Klan Lord Krilish, the Regus are something of an unusual Klan in that they are composed of people gathered, so to speak, from other Klans – Is that not so?” :KLK: “I do not like the word “gathered” my people are “selected”, yes selected is a more appropriate word, from the other Klans. To be selected you must bear the mark of the Regus.” I: “What do you mean by “the mark of the Regus” Klan Lord?” :KLK: “They must display the sign that they have no pigmentation and are as you would indelicately call them Albinos. We take them into our Klan, we teach them our ways – The ways of the Regus. Because they are all the same and different to everyone else, they form a bond with each other. They are special and what is more they know it!” I:” Are the infants just torn from their parents arms?” :KLK: “They are well rewarded. But there is no place for their parents within our Klan. Our Klan is pure and is a Royal Klan!” I: “What happens to the children born within the Klan Regus who do not display the mark of the Regus?” :KLK: “If they do not display the mark then they are not of the Regus. They are given to the Bor-Une caste within the Empire who bring them up as their own.” I: “Is this not just a little heartless almost classifying them as dispensible.” :KLK: “There is no place for sentiment within the Regus, almost everybody is dispensible –If everybody is a somebody, then nobody is anybody!” The Interviewer paused here, while he struggled with the impeccable logic of Krilish’s last statement. He at once realised that he was Interviewing a superior intellect. I: “You must realise that you are feared throughout the Karn, Klan Lord Krilish?” :KLK: “The only people who fear me are those who need to, but I know I am respected too, although if I wasn’t, it would make no difference to me!” I: “Is there anybody you really trust?” :KLK: “I trust only the Regus” I: “Surely the other Klan Leaders you must trust them?” :KLK: “I trust only the Regus” I: “And what of the Emperor?” :KLK: “What of him? I obey the Emperor, but I trust only the Regus. You forget that my Grandfather of 9 generations past was of the Scutari and as eldest son was in line to be Emperor himself. But his birthright was taken from him when it was discovered at birth that he “Displayed the Mark” as it was called then. When he grew to manhood he sought out others who bore the mark, and formed a new Klan. These people all had one thing in common, one thing that bound them together- they had all been shunned by their own Klan, shunned for being different! He therefore formed the rules for the new Klan. :a) That the Klan be named Regus to perpetuate the memory of the injustice which happened to him. :b) That all newborn bearing the mark be inducted into the Klan. :c) That all newborn within the Klan not bearing the mark will not be part of the Klan - there can be no enemy within! :The Klan was very small at first – even today we are not large. Some individuals were quite rich principally from providing the nGenes with raw materials for their research programmes, through their mining interests and land ownership.” I: “Let me stop you there, you have also funded inter-Klan wars as well, and used the Borkians to help you, have you not?” :KLK: “We fund whatever is in our long or short term interests! The interests of the Regus are paramount at all times.” I: “Some say you appear aloof and exude a general air of superiority in things you do or say. How do you respond to such allegations?” :KLK: “Since they are always made by people who know that they are inferior,no response is needed, they are right!” I: “You also wear different clothes, conduct yourself differently from other Klan Lords. You have an amazing Flag Ship “The Black Barracuda” which is different to any other ship in the Karn, you almost act as if you were the Emperor himself?” :KLK: “I AM different, as my ancestors were different. If my Grandfather of 9 generations past had been allowed his birthright, then may I remind you that today, you WOULD be interviewing the Emperor himself” I: Wonderfully understated Klan Lord Krilish! :KLK: “ Yes I thought so too........................ but it won’t be forever!” :Hengist 10:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Karn